retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon/Season 3
Season 3, also known as The Johto Journeys, was the first of three seasons to now have up to 250 Pokémon in the series. List of videos This season was released in 13 volumes on VHS and DVD from March 27, 2001 to March 26, 2002. Up to two volumes were released every two months. 1. A Brand New World Brock rejoins Ash and Misty to explore the brand-new world of Johto! New towns, new people, and best of all, new Pokemon! But all is not well in Johto! A Totodile is kidnapped before it can become the partner of a young trainer - it looks like Team Rocket has struck again! Can Ash and his friends get it back? Then, Ash and Pikachu must show a young baseball fanatic what being a Pokemon trainer is all about. And, why are the Heracross destroying the forest? Ash and his friends have to solve the mystery before the forest disappears! Contains the episodes Don't Touch That 'dile, The Double Trouble Header, and A Sappy Ending. 2. Midnight Guardian Donphan can sniff out precious amberite and Team Rocket wants to steal both the amberite and the Donphan! Can Ash and his friends stop them? The, Ash, Misty, and Brock are lost in a forest filled with scary illusions! Their only hope is the help of a half-trained Hoot Hoot! Finally, it's time for a talent competition! Can Ash help train some talented dancing Bellossom before Team Rocket literally steals the show? Contains the episodes Roll On, Pokemon!, Illusion Confusion! and Flower Power. 3. Mission Spinarak Somebody is copying the burglaries of the legendary criminal, The Black Arachnid! Officer Jenny and her Spinarak join with the "Professional Pokemon Theif Catchers", Ash, Misty, and Brock - can they catch the theif? Then, why is Snubbull unhappy, even though it's living the good life of the rich? Only a Pokemon breeder knows for sure. Plus, when Brock tries to help a wounded baby Stantler, a Stantler herd stampedes every time he gets close! It figures that Team Rocket wants the Stantler herd, too! Contains the episodes Spinarak Attack, Snubbull Snobbery, and The Little Big Horn. 4. Snow Rescue Ash meets a wild Chikorita that is so stubborn that Ash has to save it from both Team Rocket and itself! Then, a Quagsire steals Ash's precious GS Ball! What would a Pokemon want with the special Poke ball? Plus, Ariel, an amazing Pokemon trainer, has trained her Ledyba to do complicated maneuvers at the sound of her whistle. But when Team Rocket steals the whistle, can Ash and Pikachu help stop a cast of grand-theft-Pokemon!? Contains the episodes The Chikorita Rescue, Once In A Blue Moon and The Whistle Stop. 5. Flying Ace What does a clumsy but well-meaning Blissey have to do with Jessie's secret past? Then, Ash finally reaches town with the next Pokemon gym, Violet City, only to face Team Rocket and a pint-sized Pikachu thief. Plus, the Violet City Gym leader uses his flying Pokemon to save Pikachu from the grips of team Rocket, but that won't stop Ash from battling him to win the Zephyrbadge. Contains the episodes Ignorance Is Blissey, A Bout With Sprout and Fighting Flyer With Fire. 6. Fire Power Misty becomes the babysitter for a crybaby Marill, but its cry is more dangerous than most Pokemon's attacks! And, Togepi teams up with a wayward Sentret to take control of team Rocket's latest invention: the Arbor-Tank. Do Ash, Misty and Brock have a chance against an armored Togepi? Next, Ash and his friends arrive at the ancient home of the Charizard, but can Ash's Charizard be admitted into the company of such high-level Pokemon? And if it can, does that mean Ash has to say good-bye to his old friend? Contains the episodes For Crying Out Loud, Tanks A Lot, and Charizard's Burning Ambitions. 7. Team Green! It's time for Chikorita, Sunflora and a Hoppip-impersonating Oddish to grow out of old habits and mature. Fortunately, they have Brock, Ash, and Nurse Joy to help them. Even Team Rocket gives an accidental assist as their plots predictably backfire - Team Rocket's blasting off again! Contains the episodes Grin To Win!, Chikorita's Big Upset, and Foul Weather Friends. 8. Crimson Warrior Ash and his friends try to discover the secret identity of a superhero with Gligar fixation and a way to help little Mary with her Mareep. However, they're most amazed by the awesome performance of the Scizor! Unfortunately for Ash, after Shingo, the Scizor's trainer, uses his computer to analyze Ash, Shingo decides that Ash is too inferior to even bother battling! Can Ash find a way to get Shingo to change his mind?! Contains the episodes The Superhero Secret, Mild 'n Wooly, and Wired For Battle! 9. Azalea Adventures When Ash and his friends are chased into a cave by a giant Meowth robot, they come across a wild Cyndaquil! But Ash isn't the only trainer trying to catch it! Then, our heroes finally make it to Azalea Town, but before they can win a badge at the gym, they have to save the Slowpoke in the Slowpoke Well and end a drought! Plus, Poke Ball-maker Kurt offers to make specialty Poke Balls for Ash, Misty and Brock, but only if they go into the forest, brave its Pokemon, and pick the apricorns for themselves! Contains the episodes Good 'Quil Hunting, A Shadow of a Drought, and Going Apricorn! 10. Buggy Boogie Ash finally battles Azalea Town's gym leader Bugsy and his bug Pokemon for a Hive Badge! Can Cyndaquil light its flame in time to help ash win? And, lost in the Ilex Forest, Ash comes across a Farfetch'd trainer who needs a lot of training himself before he can help Ash fight off Team Rocket! Plus, in the seaside town of Palmpona, Ash take a Pokemon swap meet by storm! But is there any market for a young trainer's Wobbuffet? Contains the episodes Gettin' The Bugs Out, A Farfetch'd Tale and Tricks of the Trade. 11. The Squirtle Squad The Squirtle Squad - Squirtle's old gang - have shown up for a fire-fighting competition, but the opponents are fierce and only Squirtle's leadership can keep the group together! Then, a beautiful Wooper-preschool teacher is called away, so Brock offers his, Ash's and Misty's services to watch the wayward Wooper and keep them out of trouble. Of course, there's always trouble when Team Rocket is around - but will Team Rocket ever be the same after Jessie and James replace Meowth and Snubbull?! 12. Midnight Heroes Mysterious Pokemon have been turning to thievery! Ash must find which Pokemon are behind the crimes and why they are so desperate! Then, Ash and Misty both want to catch the energetic wild Totodile they just found, but Totodile just wants to dance! Plus, beautiful trainer Mickey and her Skarmory challenge Ash and Cyndaquil to a battle! Can Ash train Cyndaquil to get its flame lit quickly enough to avoid Scarmory's deadly Steel Wing attack? 13. Ursaring Rampage Ash's Totodile falls for a singing Azumarill, but Totodile's dancing fails to impress the cuddly Aquarabbit Pokemon. Next, Ash tries to capture a rare Noctowl, but constantly gets outsmarted! While Pokemon outsmarting Ash is no surprise, everyone is in for a shock when a thundering herd of Ursaring Jessie to team-up with Ash and Misty to join Team Rocket! Will anything ever be the same? Contains the episodes Love, Totodile Style, Fowl Play!, and Forest Grumps. The last two episodes of this season, The Psychic Sidekicks and The Fortune Hunters, were never released on DVD. Gallery The Johto Journeys 2015 DVD.png|Complete Collection DVD cover (2015) Category:Pokemon Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 2000